In recent years, wearable devices have been under active development. Since wearable devices are worn on one's body, it is preferable that they have shapes curved along a curved surface of the body or they be curved according to the movement of the body. Therefore, it is preferable that a power storage device used in a wearable device also have flexibility like displays and other housings.
Furthermore, the hermeticity of an exterior body of a power storage device should be high. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a power storage device having a laminate exterior body with high hermeticity.